Heretofore, in the use of the fishing along a fishing line or a leader connected to a fishing line it has been difficult in adjustably mounting the hook upon the line or leader, so that its longitudinal positioning may be modified from time to time. Heretofore, on fishing lines or leaders with a hook mounted upon one end thereof, there has been the difficulty of adjustably mounting a second hook upon the fishing line or leader and in securing the same in an adjusted position so that the adjustable hook is at a predetermined adjustable distance with respect to the trailing hook so as to impale a fishing bait therebetween.
Heretofore, in fishing with live or an artificial bait with a single bait upon a fish hook attached to a line or a leader for a line, a single hook has been ineffective in catching and restraining a fish which seizes the bait and has coughed up the bait or otherwise dislodged the hook after an initial strike. It has been found in practice that the use of a pair of such hooks upon a fishing line are more effective in snaring a fish wherein the fish bait, whether it be artificial or natural, such as a worm or a minnow or the like, is extended between a pair of fish hooks and wherein one of the fish hooks is adjustably mounted upon the line in order to accommodate the length of the lure attached thereto.